fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem Awakening
Fire Emblem: Awakening (ファイアーエムブレム覚醒, Fire Emblem: Kakusei) is the newest Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo 3DS, announced at Nintendo's 2011 3DS Conference ahead of the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. The story focuses on the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era. Players are able to combine the might of nearby allies using Pair Up and enter dual battles using the Dual System to defeat enemies. Gameplay footage shows that the traversable world map, last seen in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and special skills like Astra from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn will make a return. This game will feature a playable character that can be customized, a feature last seen in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~.http://andriasang.com/comzxh/fire_emblem_details/ Just like in the previous game, the player can choose between Classic Mode and Casual Mode. The Japanese release was on April 19, 2012; at the time, a European release had been announced for April 19,2013 one year after the Japanese release. On June 6, 2012, directly after the Nintendo 3DS software showcase at E3 2012, president Reggie Fils-Aime from Nintendo of America http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/30615 revealed that the game would be coming to Nintendo of America under in the title called Fire Emblem: Awakening and this was later confirmed through the Nintendo of America's official Twitter account. http://www.fourplaygames.com/2414/news/fire-emblem-awakening-coming-to-north-america/ On June 22, 2012, during the Nintendo Direct showcase, it was revealed that the game was set for a 2013 release for Nintendo of America. A NA trailer for the game was released on October 25, 2012. And in the Nintendo Direct trailer from December 5, 2012, it was confirmed that Fire Emblem: Awakening would be released in North America on February 4, 2013 and in Europe on April ,19 2013. & Australia at some time in April 2013.http://www.serenesforest.net/fe13/news_post.html GameStop was offering an artbook as a pre-order bonus prior to the game's release; this offer was only available in the United States and Canada http://www.serenesforest.net/fe13/news_post.html#2012. The game's Nintendo e-Shop listing was added on January 5, 2013, and it was made available for digital download in the United States and Europe the same day the game is available at retail.http://www.serenesforest.net/fe13/news_2013.html#0401 The game was not available on the Japanese e-Shop when the listed was added for the United States and Europe, but was made available for digital download on January 30, 2013.http://www.serenesforest.net/fe13/news_2013.html#2501 The Demo version of the game was made available on the North American eShop on January 17, 2013. It only allows play in Casual Mode, as opposed to Classic Mode, allows for Normal, Hard, and Lunatic difficulties to be selected, and features two chapters from the beginning of the game (Prologue and Chapter 1, skipping the initial Interlude). The demo does not feature Avatar customization in a substantial way; you may only change name, birthdate and emphasized stats, while using the default male Avatar. New Features *Dual Battles fighting against an enemy. *Characters can Cut In Off before they perform a Critical Attack. *According to the Japanese Nikkei newspaper, this is the second (The first being Theatrhythm Final Fantasy) Nintendo 3DS title to have paid downloadable content, consisting of maps, episodes, and characters from previous games. ** Paid downloadable chapters with unlockable characters. Confirmed characters are: ***Marth from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Est from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Catria from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Palla from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Alm from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Celica from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Eldigan from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War ***Leif from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ***Roy from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi ***Lyn from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken ***Ephraim from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Ike from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ***Elincia from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ***Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ***Katarina from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. **Free downloadable characters via SpotPass. Confirmed characters are: ***Marth, Shiida, Ogma, Nabarl, Merric, Nyna, Linde, Minerva, Tiki, Gharnef, and Camus from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. ***Alm, Celica, Clair, Valbar, Clive, Boey, Luthier, Nomah, Deen, and Mycen from Fire Emblem Gaiden. ***Sigurd, Dierdre, Quan, Ethlyn, Arden, Ayra, Jamke, Raquesis, Lewyn, Arvis, Seliph, Julia, Larcei, Ulster, Arthur, Fee, Ced, Ares, Altena, Julius, Ishtar, and Trabant from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. ***Leif, Finn, Nanna, Eyvel, Dagdar, Mareeta, Salem, Olwen, Saias, and Raydrik from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. ***Roy, Lilina, Wolt, Thany, Lugh, Lleu, Cecilia, Sophia, Perceval, Zephiel, and Nacien from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. ***Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, Florina, Matthew, Serra, Karel, Nino, Jaffar, Nergal, Ursula, Lloyd, and Linus from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. ***Ephraim, Eirika, Seth, Moulder, Lute, Amelia, Innes, Marisa, L'Arachel, Lyon, and Selena from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. ***Ike, Elincia, Titania, Soren, Mist, Mia, Zihark, Lucia, Geoffrey, Ashnard, and Petrine from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. ***Micaiah, Sothe, Edward, Leonardo, Brom, Nephenee, Sigrun, Sanaki, Sephiran, The Black Knight, and Oliver from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ***Marth, Katarina, Catria, Norne, Etzel, Horace, Malice, Athena, Legion, and Hardin from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Characters See main article: List of characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening Chapters See main article: List of chapters in Fire Emblem: Awakening Classes Returning Classes *Lord (promotes to Great Lord) *Great Lord *Cavalier (promotes to Paladin or Great Knight) *Paladin *Great Knight *Cleric (promotes to War Cleric or Sage) *Priest (promotes to War Monk or Sage) *Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sage) *Knight (promotes to General or Great Knight) *General *Sage *Myrmidon (promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin) *Swordmaster *Pegasus Knight (promotes to Dark Flier or Falcon Knight) *Falcon Knight *Troubadour (promotes to Valkyrie or Battle Cleric) *Fighter (promotes to Hero or Warrior) *Barbarian (promotes to Warrior or Berserker) *Thief (promotes to Assassin or Trickster) *Assassin *Archer (promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight) *Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider (promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider) *Wyvern Lord *Manakete *Villager *Dancer *Dark Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer) *Sorcerer *Mercenary (promotes to Hero or Bow Knight) *Hero *Valkyrie *Sniper *Warrior *Berserker *Dread Fighter New Classes *Tactician (promotes to Grandmaster) *Grandmaster *War Cleric *War Monk *Trickster *Taguel *Dark Flier *Dark Knight *Griffon Rider *Conquerer *Lodestar *Bride Unplayable Classes *Soldier *Merchant *Revenant *Entombed Character Gallery File:FE3DSLizShocked.png|Lissa File:FE3DSKrom-JaseTalking.png|Chrom (Left) and the Avatar (named Jase here), a player created character (right) File:FE3DSKrom-WakeTalking.png|Chrom (Left) and Vaike (right) File:FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederick Cut in off File:FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Ronkuu Cut in off with using the Astra skill File:FE3DS Elimana Talking Map.png|Emmeryn (on map) File:FE3DSKrom VS Corpse soldier.png|Chrom vs. Risen soldier File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen010.png|Gaius (Left) File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen011.png|Gaius activates with the Lethality skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen014.png|Gregor attacks and steals the Enemy's health with the Sol skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen015.png|Tharja activates the Vengeance skill File:Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen016.png|Tharja attacks the Enemy with Magic,while using the Vengeance skill. File:Kakusei Krom & Rufure.png|Chrom (Bottom) and the Avatar (Top) battling an enemy File:My Unit creation Both Screens.jpg|The player's Avatar File:Krom vs. Unnammed Maskman Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Chrom fighting "Marth" in the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer File:Emelina Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Emmeryn from the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer File:Krom and Masked Man.jpg|Chrom and "Marth" File:Krom speaking to My Unit.jpg|Chrom speaking to the Avatar File:Krom and Vake vs. Corpse soldier.jpg|Chrom and Vaike fighting a Revenant File:Sol attacks Corpse soldier.jpg|Stahl attacks the Risen File:FEDonnie.png|Chrom talking to Donnel File:Ira in Kakusei.png|Ayra as a SpotPass Character File:Tiamo vs. Corpse soldier.png|Cordelia vs. a Revenant File:Anna in Other-world Gate.png|Anna in the Other-world Gate File:marth-600x300.png|"Marth" on the defensive File:Dalego talking to Krom.png|Gregor talking to Chrom ScreenShot Gallery File:Kakusei Two Way Battle.png File:SoldierAwakening.png|A soldier enemy File:Fire_Emblem_3DS_title_card.jpg|The previous Game Logo from the Nintendo Website. File:Krom Nintendo Website.jpg|Screenshot of Chrom from the Nintendo Website File:fe13title.png|Game Logo from the Japanese version. File:FE13 Tensive Nintendo Direct June Logo.png|Fire Emblem: Awakening Tentative Logo shown on the Nintendo Direct from June 22 in North America. File:Fire Emblem Awakening English Logo.png|Game Logo from the English version. File:Armoury (Kakusei).jpg|Armory File:Saria Kakusei.png File:Communication3DS.jpeg File:Top bg.jpg|1st layer of promotional wallpaper for the game File:Top bg2.png|2nd layer of promotional wallpaper for the game Product Gallery File:Fire Emblem Kakusei Japan Prepaid Card.png|The Japanese Prepaid Card showing Chrom and Marth that comes in the game. File:3ds fire emblem bundle.jpg|The Japanese Fire Emblem: Awakening Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:Fire Emblem Awakening American 3DS Bundle.jpg|The American Fire Emblem: Awakening Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:Fe13 skin Nintendo 3DS.jpg|''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' skinned Nintendo 3DS that was on the Fire Emblem: Awakening Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:FE13 Bundle Box Card.jpg|The Card shown inside the Nintendo 3DS bundle of Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:kakusei card1.jpg|1st Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card (showing Chrom and "Marth"). File:kakusei card2.jpg|2nd Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card (showing Lissa and Sumia). File:kakusei card3.jpg|3rd Nintendo 3DS Prepaid Card (showing Tiki and Nowi). File:Fe13box.jpg|The Japanese boxart of Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:FE13 Game Card.jpg|The Japanese version of the Nintendo 3DS Game Card. File:tharja_figure.jpg|Prototype Max Factory Tharja Statue. Videos File:Fire Emblem Awakening Character Progression|Character Progression File:Fire Emblem Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Fire Emblem 3DS Special Trailer Nintendo 3DS Conference 2011 Japan|3DS Conference Special Trailer File:Fire Emblem 3DS Gameplay Trailer Nintendo 3DS Conference 2011 Japan-1|3DS Conference 2011 Gameplay Trailer File:Fire Emblem 3DS - Nintendo Direct 2011 Trailer|Nintendo Direct 2011 Trailer File:Fire Emblem 3DS Kakusei (Awakening) - Trailer|Kakusei Trailer File:Fire Emblem CGI Trailer @ February Nintendo Direct|CGI Trailer File:Minna no NC Fire Emblem Awakening - Overview Trailer|Overview Trailer File:Minna no NC Fire Emblem Awakening - Introduction Trailer|Introduction Trailer File:Fire Emblem Awakening - New over 5 Minutes Tutorial Trailer ファイアーエムブレム覚醒|Tutorial Trailer File:Fire Emblem Awakening - 5 Minutes Strategy Gameplay ファイアーエムブレム覚醒|5 Minutes Strategy Gameplay File:Fire Emblem Awakening - New 8 minutes "Classes" Trailer ファイアーエムブレム覚醒|8 Minute "Classes" Traile File:Nintendo Direct 6.21.2012|Nintendo Direct File:Fire Emblem Awakening DLC season2|DLC Season 2 Trailer File:Nintendo Direct Fire Emblem Awakening - NA Debut Trailer|NA Debut Trailer File:Nintendo 3DS - Fire Emblem Awakening Introduction Video|Introduction Video File:Fire Emblem Awakening The Glory of Golden Gaffe|Fire Emblem Awakening The Glory of Golden Gaffe Trivia *This is the first Fire Emblem title to have a relation to more than one other title in the series, such as the Deadlords from the Jugdral Series and Priam claiming to be a descendant of Ike from the Tellius Series. External links *Official Japanese site *Official English site *Background at Fire Emblem World *Section on Serenes Forest